


Suffer for my Sins [Prologue]

by fvckingavengers



Series: Suffer for my Sins [1]
Category: DCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Superman - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mafia AU, Smut, marvel/dc crossover - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25555867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvckingavengers/pseuds/fvckingavengers
Summary: You’re the adopted daughter of Tony Stark, one of the most powerful and infamous mobsters of the greater north eastern region. After his death, it was his wish that the reigns be handed over to you. There’s been a rivalry between your family, and that of Steve Rogers and Clark Kent. When the New York mafia is threatened, the three of you will have to put aside your differences and work together.
Relationships: Clark Kent & Reader, Clark Kent/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Suffer for my Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851919
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Suffer for my Sins [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always appreciated! helps me write and post faster :)

You knew this day was coming sooner or later. The day when your father’s life would inevitably come to an end, leaving you to fill his shoes.

The family business.

Drug trafficking. Extortion. Money laundering. Killing.

Your two older brothers never wanted anything to do with the mafia, much to your father’s disappointment. But you were stronger, smarter, and willing to keep the name of Stark one that held meaning in the streets. Though you are the youngest, the baby of the family and the only woman, your father trusted you the most not to run his empire to the ground.

Tears well in your eyes as you cradle your father’s head in your lap and try your best to apply as much pressure as you can to the gunshot wound in his chest.

“Listen to me,” He says softly, voice hoarse and strained. “You have to be strong, baby girl. Remember everything I’ve taught you. Don’t let anyone underestimate you. Especially those two fuckers.”

You struggle to hear every word he says when crimson warmth covers your hands and spills onto your gala gown.

He squeezes your forearm gently and the tears formed finally trail down your cheeks from the corners of your eyes. “I love you. Make me proud. Give ‘em hell.”

He takes his last breath. Shaky and stuttered. His eyes remain open, but they are lifeless. Chest still and hollow.

“Dad?” Your bottom lip trembles and your vision is blurred from despair. “Daddy?” Your voice cracks and you sob, clutching onto his body.

~ ~

You look like fresh hell. Feel it, too.

The once ivory dress you wear has splotches of blood all over the front. Your makeup is ruined and your hair us mussed. The chilly October air makes goosebumps form on your flesh, but you pay it no mind. You hold on to the metal handrail to get down the steps of the event hall.

You see them across the street standing side by side. Sharply dressed in their Armani and Versace tailored tuxedos. Hair slicked back and beards conditioned to perfection.

Especially those two fuckers.

Your father’s voice rings in your ears. Steve Rogers and Clark Kent. Rivals of your family and each other’s. The Feud goes back at least a hundred years. Maybe more.

Kent owns Staten Island and a quarter of Jersey. Rogers’ territory consists of Brooklyn and the Bronx. Your family name extends over Queens and Manhattan. 

Your feet try to drag you to them, but you’re stopped by your brother, Clint. He takes you under his wing, hugging you close. “Don’t,” He shakes his head, holding your face in his palm. “Not here. Not now.”

His best intensions are put forward. He wants to protect you from the trouble you’re bound to get yourself into.

Your neck already feels the weight of the crown now that lies upon your head. 

These streets have a new queen.

And she’s out for blood.


End file.
